


Baby Steps, Diamond Gems.

by Trugemstory_SF



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gemlings, Post-Canon, requests from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10101701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trugemstory_SF/pseuds/Trugemstory_SF
Summary: Blue and Yellow wait for their first gemling to hatch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Request by Anonymous #3 on Tumblr:  
> "Bellow Diamond with offspring?"

The two Diamonds lay in each other's embrace, enjoying the warmth from the numerous cushions and blankets they were encased with. In their arms was their unhatched child, the grass-green geode emitting soft sparkles of light now and then, and then their eyes met, both wide and shining so bright.

Blue leans in for a kiss. "I'm so glad I got to be here with you today."

"As if I would let you miss this." Yellow's gaze drifts to the geode in both of their arms, running a careful finger against its smooth shell. "They're going to be beautiful, Blue. I'm sure of it."

The ocean-colored gem smiles, and her free arm wraps around her lover's shoulders. "How can there be any doubt of it?" Blue Diamond looks down as the geode lets out another flash of light, this time brighter than any other, as if agreeing with her statement. "They're going to hatch soon, huh?"

"Pearl said it would be today, and I trust her calculations." The confidence of Yellow's speech is quite anomalous regarding the fact she's talking about confidence in someone else's work, a rare occurrence for her, and Blue raises a brow in an unimpressed statement. "You did your own calculations, Yellow. I know you did." She frowns for a second. "Didn't that waste gem energy? Is that why you look so tired?"

"Hey, hey now. Relax. I'm fine, the complications were brief and they've been over for a year now yet you still worry." Yellow closes her eyes, and takes in a deep breath before she feels Blue leave a gentle kiss on her cheek. "I worry about you. Both of you."

"Blue, I'm fine."

"I just want to make sure you stay that way."

"I will, you don't need to worry. I hate it when you do."

Blue opens her mouth to say something in reply but she is interrupted by a soft crack, and both their heads snap to the geode that decides that this is the perfect moment to come into this big world. A warm, emerald glow bursts forth from within as the gem begins to form. Meanwhile its mothers are staring star-eyed at their child as it takes on a distinct form. The unrecognizable form turns into something dainty and slender, locks of wild light-green hair framing their- her face, and she lands in the elder Diamonds' open palms on little bare feet, the reminders of her shell crumbling to dust in the air. 

Blue's first reaction, as expected, is to cry. They're tears of joy now, mind you, and she's more than thrilled to embrace her child but too frightened she might crush the little newly-formed Diamond. After all they were a brash type of gem in their origins. "Y-you were right..." Blue manages, a hand wiping at her tears. "She's beautiful." As she looks over to the other Diamond she can see, however, that Yellow is crying as well, little streams running down her cheeks as a wide smile forms on her face.

"I've never been so glad to be right before."

Blue and Yellow look at the little gem in their hands, the thing barely larger than two palms, and they share bright smiles. That day was the day Green Diamond came to be, and it was such a bright occasion indeed.


End file.
